divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Divinity II : Ego Draconis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lever Chest page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Administrator Hi! Given that the wiki's only administrator has abandoned it, and given your recent activity here, would you like to become one? Ausir(talk) :You're now an administrator. :) Ausir(talk) 15:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Divinity Wiki By the way, what do you think of moving the wiki to divinity.wikia.com (which is now an inactive wiki) and expanding the scope to the whole Divinity series? From my experience as the admin of The Vault, Fallout Wiki, wikis for entire series have more longevity than for single games. Ausir(talk) 15:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bot Done. Ausir(talk) 16:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the warm welcome! Yes, it was Ausir that made me an admin. I'd like to work on the theme, layout and navigation. I was just working on the theme of the Divinity II:FoV wikia when Ausir suggested we merge it here. Love your avatar by the way ^_^ KarinDoll 00:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Looks like we're merging the two sites. Just wanted to drop-by and leave a greeting. Also to ask what part of the wiki your focus is in. Naturally my investment is in the expansion. It would work a lot better if we coordinate this. I suggest we designate a place to discuss this. What works best for you? Community talk page? Forum? Let me know, Thanks. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Candlebbq (talk • ) 03:49, January 26, 2011 :That's good to hear. I was too busy with the content to make custom html/css. :I have existing templates that I used for each type of page. If you have any existing templates we should decide on the features and combine them. I'll discuss this further in the forum. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Candlebbq (talk • ) 11:05, January 26, 2011 Hey there Hey Weas Good to see theres a new Administrator at the site :) If you need help with lore or Locations or Flames of Vengeance (with i have noticed the site seems to be lacking) just send me a message and Good luck with it all :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Marbat (talk • ) 18:52, January 26, 2011 one thing Well I dont have the book with me where i am at. You see i am in the military and i didnt have the room when i packed up my stuff to bring the book. But to take a screen shot do you hit the print screen button.Donototh 22:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I know the problem, I've been in the military too, but probably for another country :-P Screenshots → print screen button, you're right. And your question is...? --Weas-El Talk| 22:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad I can help! Thanks I'm glad I could help out I'm actually just starting to play the game really (Well I should say I've only started to put a dent the story line.) At the present time I've not even made it to Maxos Temple, and I've been playing for two weeks! (Though I'm headed there as I type this.) Thoroughness is something highly valued when playing a game at my house. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Echorosephoenix (talk • ) 06:32, May 7, 2011 Thanks for the welcome I apologize I created a couple goblin categories which I decided later on it might be better to include under a single Goblin category. For the moment I'm just poking around trying to clean up some broken links and the like. Please let me know if there is something specific I can do to help.Temptaker 04:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Curious if we have a template for previous next quest? Might be helpful to include one on at least the main plot articles. What do you think? --Temptaker 21:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea, we should really create such a navbox. Would you take care of that? I can help if you should encounter problems. --Weas-El ✉ 00:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::There was actually one created already, I modified it. You can see it at Chasing the Dragon I like the infobox look, I made one for secondary quests (same as the other one just doesn't have the link for the previous or next quests). You can see it at High and Dry. As I understand it the Template:Quest is supposed to be the "standard" being used. In which case both the previous articles will need to be adjusted. I was thinking about adjusting it (and creating a secondary) for use with the main and secondary quests. Lemme know what you think.--Temptaker 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::We merged three or four wikis some time ago, that's maybe why we have the redundant templates Quest and Infobox quest. I think the best solution is to create only a single template for main quests and secondary quests, with an optional "previous-next" section. The new template looks great, feel free to modify the templates. --Weas-El ✉ 09:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok :) I'll see what I can do. Also given the number of current templates etc being used what is the best place to document the use of the new one? It is a little difficult to find the correct one template, is it possible to add the template directly to the create a page thing? So when people are creating a new quest page the template can automatically be inserted and all they have to do is fill in the blanks? I noticed many of the other large wikis have naming conventions, editing policies etc which are very easy to find, I wasn't able to find one here. I'm going to look at the policies of some of the larger wikis Dragon Age, Fallout, WOWWiki etc to see what their guidelines look like and if something can be pulled together from them (please let me know if I missed something here). If we put some kind of standards page together can we place it in the main menu under "help" or is there a better location? I'm hoping to put a starting point together. There is a minor issue with the theme I don't know how to fix because I don't know where theme modifications are made (I'll see if I can find it - if not I wanted to let you know the problem exists), for people who use the txt editor when they go to select a template to insert the selections are really dark so they can't really see what they are adding as a result probably don't use it. Note about previous strikethrough: adding template is fine in Chrome, I experience the issue in IE and can't currently login with it so I don't know if it is fixed or not. --Temptaker 18:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help/policy page about creating articles :You're right, there's no help or policy page for creating articles, as far as I know. If you'd like to create one, this would be hugely appreciated. Once we have the page, I'll add a link to the help menu above. --Weas-El ✉ 20:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm looking into it now creating the help/policy pages now as well as the "create page" frame. I'll let you know once I've got a draft going. --Temptaker 17:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder :I think it is possible to modify the "create page" frame, but it's probably quite complicated and requires the use of javascript. I can't do this, maybe you can find further information in the Central Wiki's Community Help Forum. By default we have only one optional preload template, it can be changed at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. --Weas-El ✉ 20:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Will the layoutbuilder allow for additional options for selection in CreatePage? I'm not entirely sure I understand how that's supposed to work. --Temptaker 19:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Unfortunately it doesn't. There are only the options "blank page" and one single preload option. I've seen attempts to extend this, there was a technical question about this in the community help forum about three or four weeks ago. But I haven't been able to retrieve the forum thread yet. --Weas-El ✉ 00:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Design problem in IE :I've tested adding templates with the rich-text editor and it worked fine with Firefox 4.0.1 and Internet Explorer 8.0. I didn't find any text, that was hard to make out. :Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 20:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I uploaded a screenshot of the menu/template issue, I'm using IE 9 (lots of stuff broke with IE) Works just fine with Chrome and FF.--Temptaker 20:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::My PC is running WinXP, so I can't upgrade to IE 9. I can't help you with that, sorry. You could try to identify the responsible elements with the Firefox extension "Firebug". --Weas-El ✉ 00:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Menu Ugh, thanks for pointing it out to me. I'm not sure what's happened there. I'll have a look at it. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 11:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It looks like they added in a space between the Random Page and Wiki Activity buttons. I hid the icon so it didn't overflow. Erm, somehow the menu had become longer too... I just increased its width. I checked it in IE but the changes only seem to work when I'm logged in, which is odd. Has it been fixed for you? '-KarinDoll - talk ' 13:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main No real project no, you guys just need to have ads turned out, so I was making sure they worked for you. - Wagnike2 23:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am thinking of redoing Ulthring's page from the scratch in the pattern of Hunter, Scorpion and Aleroth Archmage pages, with pictures and lots of boring but important datasheets. Is it ok? Also can I create separate pages for Order of the Viper, Shadow Archer, Dragon Wizard sets and remove their data from Armor sets? Malak0da (talk) 12:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi!\ Are you around by any chance? JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 01:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, I was told to ask you by a Wikia Support Team Staff Member, , if you could make me an administrator of this Wikia. I've been editing the Divinity: Original Sin information and would like to be able to help regulate this Wikia, because I haven't seen any active admins running this Wikia lately. Thank You Realmain (talk) 23:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC)